mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Lensman (anime)
is an anime TV series and movie based on the ''Lensman novels by E. E. Smith. Although these were produced with the knowledge and consent of Smith's estate, they were so displeased with the result that for several years they rejected any other suggestions of adaptation. There have been several dub-only releases of the movie in North America, and the first four episodes of the TV series were released in a heavily edited form by Harmony Gold USA. Despite sharing character and organization names, as well as central themes common to the books, heavy artistic license was taken resulting in a final product altogether very different from the source material. TV Harmony Gold USA dubbed a compilation of 4 episodes from the original 25 episode series, which they released under the title Lensman: Power of the Lens. The other episodes were never dubbed. This compilation is not available any more on video, it was available in the UK in late 1980s. The series was also broadcasted in Spain by TV3 in 1994.TV3 - 25 anys. Programes Production *Vintage: 1984-10-06 to 1985-08-08 *Original Creator: E.E. Smith *English Version: Harmony Gold USA, Inc. (1987) *Executive producer: Soji Yoshikawa & Frank Agrama *Director: Hiroshi Fukutomi *Producer: Ahmed Agrama *Script: Joe Ellison, Tom Weiner *Key Animation: Shinya Ohira, Yasuomi Umetsu Voice talents *Ray Michaels - Admiral Haynes *Ryan O'Flannigan - Kimball Kinnison *Dave Mallow - Thorndyke *Leonard Pike - Sol *Jeremy Plat - Van Buskirk *Doug Stone *Drew Thomas *Aline Leslie - Clarissa MacDougall Movie Lensman: Secret of The Lens was a version dubbed by Harmony Gold USA in 1988. This is the same movie that was re-dubbed by Streamline Pictures in 1990 and some of the voice actors are the same in both the two versions. There are differences however between the two versions in terms of story and the length of the movie where the Harmony Gold version deleted some scenes that were kept in the Streamline version. Harmony Gold also arranged a whole new soundtrack for their version, with some tracks carried over from their previous failed movies Robotech II: the Sentinels and Robotech the Movie: the Untold Story whereas Streamline used the original Japanese Soundtrack. Synopsis The story is about a dying Lensman who transfers his Lens to a young man named Kimball Kinnison. To his best knowledge, Kim wasn't aware of how big the responsibility of holding the Lens is. This Lens contains vital information that would enable the Galactic Patrol to face the deadly DNA weapon created by the Boskone Empire. The Arisians initially were the ones who created the Lens in order to stand up to the evil Eddorians, because in spite of their great power, they alone could not vanquish the Eddorian menace. Through the Lens, the Lensmen minds were merged with the cosmic conscientiousness of Arisia. On another side is Lord Helmuth, the ruthless, merciless Boskone leader, who would stop at nothing to get his hands on the Lens. Back to the story at hand, our young hero found himself escaping from the boskone battleships with the assistance of his friend Van Buskirk. Afterward, the Boskone blew up the Planet Mqueie (an agricultural planet) where Kim and his father Ken lived. Ken was one of the founders of the Galactic Patrol; unfortunately, he lost an arm during battle, and if he hadn't, he would have been a Lensman himself. Ken always dreamed of becoming a Lensman, so when he found out that his son became one, he sacrificed his life to save him. Through the movie's events, Kim meets Clarissa MacDougall, who is a nurse working with the Galactic Patrol and there is an immediate attraction between them. It's inevitable that the story would have a climactic ending that would provide an encounter between Lord Helmuth and Kim. Imagine the difference between the two: Kim is a new Lensman, young and naive, who bears the responsibility of protecting the universe on his shoulders. Helmuth is a gigantic alien with great powers and entire armies at his disposal, but what Kim didn't know that he had a great weapon which is stronger than any enemy he might encounter. Eventually Kim realizes that the Lens has the answer, and within it lies great power as well, providing the key to Helmuth's defeat, and he transmits the formula to the Galactic Patrol fleet that is waiting to attack, knowing that they will lose without the answer. The movie that was made in 1984, and incorporated computer graphics that added a new dimension to anime. The CG was made in cooperation with NYIT. Staff & Production *Directed by: Yoshiaki Kawajiri *Executive Producer: Soji Yoshikawa & Frank Agrama *Written by: Soji Yoshikawa & Frank Agrama *Based on: The Lensman Novels by E. E. Smith *Produced by: Ahmed Agrama *Animation Executive Producers: Michihiro Tomu, Tadame Watanabe, Masao Maruyama *Supervising Producer: Hiroshi Sudo *Associate Producer: Michael Haller *Character Design: Yoshiaki Kawajiri, Kasuo Tomizawa, Nobuyuki Kitajima *Art Director: Katsushi Aoki *Mechanical Design: Takashi Watanabe *Film Editing: Osamu Tanaka *Sound Effects: Susumu Aketagawa *Additional Sound Effects: Michael Bours *Effects Editing: Hideo Sasaki *Studio: Harmony Gold USA, Toyo Labs *Computer Graphics: New York Institute of Technology, Nanajima Center, Century Research Center, Optical Imaging Research Center *Written By: Tom Weiner *Music by: Peter Davison *Theme by: Peter Davison, Randall Rumage *Executive Music Producer: Randall Rumage *Additional Music by: Michael Bradley, Steve Wittmack *Music & Sound Recording: Gold Screen, Inc. *Music Editor & Final Mix: George Bours *Video Post-production & Re-recording: Intersound, Inc. *Executive in Charge of Post-Production: Kent Harrison Hayes *Post-production Manager: Tony Pinker *Post-production Coordinators: Stephen Bradley, Oscar I. Diaz, Carlos Stevenson Jr. *Chief Engineer: Bryan Rusenko *ADR Recordist: Ruth Adelman *Videotape Editor: Guillermo Coelho *Videotape Operators: Jorge Allia, John Carver *All the Material mentioned above is property of their Respective owners. *Copyright @ 1988 Harmony Gold USA, Inc. & M.K. Company, LTD. Voice talents *Ben Gibson *Mickey Godzilla *Ray Michaels - Admiral Haynes *Ryan O'Flannigan - Kimball Kinnison *Collin Phillps - Thorndyke *Leonard Pike - Sol *Jeremy Plat - Van Buskirk *Greg Snow - DJ Bill *Doug Stone *Philboyd Studge *Drew Thomas *Aline Leslie - Clarissa MacDougall References External links * Lensman (SF Shinseki Lensman): Category:Anime of 1984 Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Anime films zh:銀河戰士